


Black Widow: Master Assassin

by OppositeOfBatman



Series: The Avengers-- Not Yet a Team [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, She's a BAMF, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppositeOfBatman/pseuds/OppositeOfBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Natasha and what she does. She's made of greatness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Widow: Master Assassin

Willing to fit any persona,

Real strength coiled tightly inside–

Poised to strike

At just the right time

Like a patient spider and its deadly venom–

It's my job,

I do what I need to get it done.

Guns– constant companions–

Rarely fail me,

Knives– fine and sharp,

So smooth and fast when I throw them,

Intent clear in their polished gleam

When sinking into yielding flesh–

I don't even sleep without them.

And my body– that of a dancer's,

Petite, muscular, very misleading–

Knows of countless ways to kill,

The reactions to threats drilled right into my cells,

As easy– as involuntary– as breathing.

With on glare I can silence anyone,

And with a smile I can entice them.

I am never without options,

I am a force to be reckoned with:

A master of my trade.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
